


Predator vs Kagami

by LdyBastet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Aomine shows Kagami the best way to wind down after a game.





	Predator vs Kagami

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the _rough sex_ square on my card for the Season of Kink challenge on Dreamwidth. Beta and encouragement by the lovely Miss misumaru. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The original manga is written by Fujimaki Tadatoshi, and was published in Shounen Jump. I'm just using the characters to illustrate my naughty thoughts and fantasies. No disrespect intended, and I'm not earning any money from writing fiction.

"Yo, Kagami!"

Kagami had just been about to grab his bag and head out of the locker room to catch up with his team when he heard a voice he hadn't expected. "Aomine?" He looked at him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?" Aomine had not been playing against Seirin today, so he had no reason to be there, right? Kagami refused to believe that he had somehow been interested in watching a simple practice game. "Kuroko isn't here. He went with the team earlier."

Aomine nodded. "I'm not here to see him." He stepped closer, and the look on his face reminded Kagami of his childhood when he'd been watching wildlife documentaries on TV and they'd showed lions and leopards and tigers stalking their prey. Aomine had that kind of look, those kind of intense eyes. Kagami swallowed, finding himself unable to move.

"Yeah?" he managed to say, the bag in his hand feeling very heavy suddenly.

"Yeah." Aomine backed him up against the lockers, firmly planting the palm on his hand on the metal door right next to Kagami's face. He leaned in and smiled a deeply disturbing smile. "I came to see you."

"Oh." Kagami wanted to slap himself. Oh? Was that really all he could say? That was just about the lamest response ever, but he couldn't think of anything else. Was this how zebras felt when they came face to face with their end? Oh? What the hell, Aomine wasn't invincible, Kagami knew that much. And yet, here he was, getting intimidated by him. But Aomine was too damn close; Kagami could feel his breath against his skin, and Aomine's arm was cutting off his view of the door as well as his natural escape route... Kagami made a mental note to not choose a locker in the corner again.

"I'm disappointed," Aoimine drawled, his eyes fixed on Kagami, and Kagami couldn't look away. "You didn't give your all in the game. I'd hoped you'd be all bursting with adrenaline now..." 

Suddenly, Kagami felt a hand on his crotch, cupping his cock and balls, squeezing them lightly. Ordinarily, Kagami would have batted Aomine's hand away, pushed him off, punched him in the face... But he was too shocked to react. Did people actually do things like that? Just walked up to someone and grabbed their junk? Was it a Japanese thing, or was it an Aomine thing? Either way, to his embarrassment, Kagami could feel himself growing hard under Aomine's hand. "But I think you still have some tension to rub off," Aomine continued, smirking.

A small moan escaped Kagami. "They'll notice I'm missing, come looking for me..."

"I guess we have to make it quick, hot, and dirty then. Just the way I like it."

"Don't..." Kagami managed, but it wasn't very forceful, as Aomine rubbed his thumb along his clothed length. And when Aomine unceremoniously stuck his hand down Kagami's trousers and underwear, closing his hand around his cock, any more protests that Kagami might have offered dissipated.

Aomine didn't have a lot of room to work, but what he did felt amazing, and Kagami's cheeks burned when another moan spilled over his suddenly dry lips. This was not the handiwork of someone shy or careful, someone who wasn't sure what to do. Aomine's hand moved steadily - up, down, twist, rub... Kagami was starting to have a hard time thinking. 

"Feels good, eh?" Aomine whispered in his ear, and Kagami just nodded, lust and need building fast inside him. "I always love ending a game this way." 

Kagami groaned in frustration when Aomine stopped and withdrew his hand. It was only temporary though, to yank Kagami's trousers and underwear down to his thighs, and then his hand was back on Kagami's cock. He worked slower then, with longer strokes, and Kagami leaned his head back against the locker, breathing hard. His breath hitched suddenly when he felt Aomine's fingers probe between his butt cheeks, slick and wet, rubbing over his entrance. Before he had time to decide whether he liked it or not, Aomine pushed a finger into him, beginning to move it in and out in time with his strokes. 

"Oh god," Kagami gasped, not sure any longer if he spoke Japanese or English, but he didn't care, just as long as Aomine didn't stop. He was hornier than he'd been in ages, and he was past caring if the person touching him was a guy... A second finger joined Aomine's first, and Kagami groaned. It felt strange, and he wasn't sure he could take it, but then Aoimine touched something inside him, and a hot wave of pure pleasure washed over Kagami. He moaned loudly, and not even Aomine's low chuckle could bring him out of the haze.

Then Aomine's fingers were gone, the touch on his cock, and he found himself turned around, face pushed up against the lockers. Aomine grabbed his hips firmly and pulled him back, slowly pushing his cock into him. 

Kagami gasped. He was glad that Aomine took it easy, because this was much more of a tight fit than his fingers had been. He felt himself being stretched open, a burning sensation, almost-but-not-quite pain... Then Aomine took Kagami's cock in his hand again and resumed stroking it, bringing pleasure back into Kagami's world. 

"Fuck, you're tight," he whispered. "This your first time?"

Kagami didn't reply, just took a deep breath and tried to relax, focusing on what Aomine was doing to his cock instead. To be honest, it wasn't that bad... Actually, when Aomine started moving, thrusting slowly into him as if he was relishing every second, it felt pretty good.

But Kagami only got a few seconds to get used to the sensation of having a cock up his arse, because then Aomine increased the pace and force of his thrusts. Kagami had to brace himself against the lockers to not be pushed into them. The locker room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, heavy breathing and the occasional moan. Kagami could swear that Aomine was purring into his ear at one point. It was unsettling, but also weirdly arousing. 

"Is it too much for you, hm?" Aomine whispered, grunting as he slammed into Kagami.

Like hell it was! Kagami shook his head. "No..." Aomine was not a small guy, but Kagami wouldn't let Aomine think he'd intimidated him or bested him in any way! He could take whatever Aomine threw at him! Part of him hoped that whatever Aomine had done earlier to him would happen again. Next thrust, Kagami pushed back, getting the satisfaction of hearing Aomine moan again. 

"Oh yeah, that's it..." Aomine's hand on Kagami's cock tightened a bit, stroked him faster, and his other hand grabbed Kagami's shoulder. "Yeah... so good." He sounded short of breath now, his voice thick with arousal. 

Kagami was panting. There was a ball of tension in the pit of his stomach, and it was spreading to his groin, to his balls. Every move of Aomine's hand made him moan, every thrust into him made him see sparks. Then Aomine shifted slightly, and the world seemed to explode. Kagami came harder than ever, the tight coil inside him releasing and sending him free-falling into bliss. It seemed far away, but he could feel Aomine thrust a few more times into him, hard, could hear him moan darkly as he too came.

A few moments later, Aomine withdrew from him and zipped up his pants. Kagami sighed and turned around, to lean back against the lockers, while he fumbled with his clothing. His brain was starting to catch up with what had just happened, and he could feel his cheeks start to heat up. What did one say after something like this?

But he didn't need to worry, because Aomine just nodded at him. "See you around, Kagami." He turned and sauntered out of the locker room, turning the corner down the corridor towards the exit. "'Sup, Tetsu," Kagami heard him say a couple of steps away.

"Aomine-kun." That was Kuroko's voice. 

Kagami quickly checked that his clothes were in order. There was no other way out of the locker room except through the same door that Aomine had left through, and past Kuroko... Kagami grabbed his bag and tried his best to pretend that nothing had happened. His arse was sore and his knees felt a little weak after the best damn orgasm he'd had since he came back to Japan, but he tried to ignore it as he stepped out into the corridor.

Kuroko stood waiting for him. "Kagami-kun."

"Mm." Kagami started walking towards the exit, Kuroko falling into step next to him. This was awkward. "How long were you standing there?" he asked eventually. 

"Long enough."

Kagami groaned. Great. Kuroko had heard him being fucked by Aomine. 

"It's okay, I know how Aomine is. He can be very seductive, especially when he's hyped up."

Kagami glanced at Kuroko. Seductive? More like completely predatory. Kagami didn't stand a chance against him. Generation of Miracles powers at work again? Suddenly Kagami realized that Aomine had said he loved ending games this way, like he'd done so for years? Which meant... Aomine was the one Kuroko had been closest too, right? "So, um... Have you and Aomine..? He said he likes it quick, hot, and dirty."

"It wasn't dirty," Kuroko replied immediately, sounding serious. "It was always in the shower, or after, so we were clean."

Kagami shook his head. "You're taking things too literal again," he muttered under his breath. But Kuroko's words had conjured up images in his mind, images of Kuroko pushed up against the wall in the shower stalls, naked and vulnerable, Aomine fucking him... Kagami wondered if he was going to be able to get any sleep at all that night.


End file.
